Kidnapped, for Real
by KH777
Summary: How does Mahiro react when Yoshino gets captured by an unknown person? And how will he save him?
This is a _Blast of Tempest_ fan fiction. **This is in no way intended to be yaoi. I do not do yaoi; if you do then that's your thing.** And btw, I know that it's super speed not teleporting but it's easier to just say teleporting.

Mahiro was worried. Actually, worry didn't even nearly justify how he felt right now. Yoshino had been kidnapped and the trail had gone cold. And he had been separated from his communication with Hakaze, which made matters worse. Mahiro was all by himself. What was he going to do…? What happened played back in Mahiro's head.

 _"Mahiro…?" Yoshino asked. They had set up camp for the night. Mahiro was reclining on the ground with his hands behind his head._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Do you think… never mind."_

 _"What is it, Yoshino?"_

 _"Ah, it's nothing."_

 _Mahiro looked at Yoshino for a few seconds before looking away. Yoshino's eyes suddenly became alert, seeing him, Mahiro grew alert as well and sat himself up._

 _"Look out!" Yoshino yelled as he dove into Mahiro and teleported a fair distance forward. But his actions did not come without a price. Yoshino gave a small yelp of pain as he felt the attack seriously graze his shoulder. Seeing Yoshino's injury, Mahiro gritted his teeth. He was angry now. Oh yes, he was furious. Yoshino was holding his shoulder while Mahiro stood up to face this person._

 _"Who do you think you are? Just attacking people out of the blue like that?!"_

 _There was no mistaking the venom that echoed from Mahiro's voice and showed in his bitter glare. He couldn't fight like that! Yoshino wanted to stop him but abruptly felt his consciousness fading…_

"Tsk." Mahiro regretted leaving Yoshino like that because when the battle ended, he was gone. One of that jerk's accomplices must have grabbed him. Currently, Mahiro had no clue where they had taken Yoshino or what they did to him. Mahiro was getting impatient, even desperate by now. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he died. Then all Mahiro had was revenge. Revenge can't do anything a person, no, a friend can do. Mahiro never realized how much being alone unsettled him. He was alone before, his whole childhood up to third grade. He was alone, but he was fine. Now… He couldn't imagine it. Imaging a future without Aika was unimaginable but without Aika or Yoshino? It made Mahiro internally cringe. He didn't like how this was going. Out of nowhere, a memory came to the front of his mind.

 _"Mahiro, you really need to go to class today!"_

 _"I'll go another day."_

 _"But, how are you going to get enough credits if you skip so much?"_

 _"It'd work out."_

 _Yoshino sighed._

_"That's not a good attitude to have you know…"_

 _"Since when have I ever had a good attitude?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"Exactly. Since you're finished already, why don't we go do something? Aika's not going to be out for an hour."_

 _"Go where? Where can we even walk to and get back in an hour?"_

 _"A lot of places, if we use my bike."_

 _"I'm not riding on the back of your bike!"_

 _"Aika does it."_

 _"Exactly! It's…"_

 _"Stop complaining, Yoshino. People aren't going to care. You don't need to care so much about what other people think."_

 _"You should care more about what other people think."_

 _"Either way, we're going. There's a place I want to go."_

 _"Fine."_

Why was he thinking about this now? Sure it was a happy memory but… Where did it even come from? Oh well, Mahiro didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was rescuing Yoshino; he even put his revenge temporarily on hold. But he needed a lead. It's only been around half a day since he was kidnapped, how far could they have gotten? Pretty far. What was he going to do? He had to do something, but what could he do?

…

"…uuugh…." Yoshino groaned as he opened his eyes and consciousness returned to him. He surveyed his surroundings but it was pitch black. Memories returned to him. He must have been captured in that fight but then, Mahiro…! Yoshino gently tried to sit himself up but quickly realized his hands were tied behind his back. He searched the room, Mahiro wasn't here. Had he been captured too? Yoshino had a feeling he didn't. Yoshino looked down at his injury next; it was hurting too badly to not be given attention. He didn't feel any bandages, that wasn't good. Who knows how long Yoshino was unconscious? It could totally get infected! Another thing on his attention was the fact that all of his talismans were gone and therefore he had no way to defend himself. There was nothing he could do about either of those things. He just had to hope this place wasn't too dirty… Yoshino began to wonder who this person was and what they wanted with him. He didn't get a look at the person which made it harder. He laid there on the ground, thinking about what to do now.

…..

He had decided to sweep the area where Yoshino was kidnapped for clues. After he had searched for a few minutes, something caught his eye that he couldn't believe he had missed before. A piece of crumpled paper. Well, this could be useful. Picking up the note, Mahiro unfolded it and read its contents: _Mahiro Fuwa, I know you're reading this. And know this, I loathe you. The last attack was an attempt for me to rid the world of you but unfortunately, we both know how that ended. But, luckily, I came up with an idea far more amusing. Kidnapping your little friend. Who knew someone despicable like you could ever get a friend! So let's play a little game. You have two days starting from our battle to find where I've hidden your friend. If you don't find him by then, well, I only hope you're ready to part with him forever..._

Anger began to fare up inside Mahiro and he couldn't help but crumble the paper in his hand. Okay, if someone hated him for some reason and tried to go after him, that would be one thing. Getting back at him through Yoshino was unacceptable. But that's not what concerned him most. What concerned him most was the fact that he'd squandered quite a chuck of his time. He had to make it count. This jerk expected him to find Yoshino, so there's gotta be some way to locate him. Mahiro searched some more, looking for some sort of clue as to where he was hiding Yoshino. He just had to find them. There had to be something. Something caught Mahiro's eye. He walked over and picked it up. It was another note. It had to be from that jerk. _To find your friend follow these steps…_ __ _Go to the place where black meets red and red meets black. When there, follow the trickster inside to locate your friend._ A riddle, really? Where could he be talking about? And was that supposed to be symbolic or literal? "Red meets black and black meets red"? Mahiro tried to think of all possibilities in the area, whether symbolic or literal. Wait. "Follow the trickster," "black meets red and red meets black." Maybe an abandoned amusement park? Roller coasters are sometimes red and become blackish with rust and abandonment. Plus there are probably plenty of places in an amusement park that are black and red. The trickster could be a circus tent where jokers or magicians hang out. Or a haunted house exhibit that enjoys tricking people, making them seem like they're in danger. Mahiro was pretty sure he saw one of these on his way out. He remembered Yoshino lingering there, staring off into space for a few seconds. Should he really waste the time to look there if he was wrong? But he wouldn't put it past that weirdo to hide Yoshino there. Might as well try but he had to move quickly.

….

Yoshino tried to get up now that some of his strength had returned to him. He sat up with difficultly; where was he? The ground felt hard, not metal though. He smelled something that he didn't before; rust, dirt, grime, the smell of something that was abandoned long ago. And he should know, the two of them had long stowed away in abandoned houses for coverage from the weather. But… If that's the case, his wound must have dirt in it and a sizeable amount at that. If only he had lain on his other side… He had to do something about that but what…? He didn't think it was infected yet but was bound to become so soon…

…..

He arrived. The place was depressing to be at the least but Mahiro was too worried about Yoshino and hurrying to notice anything. He checked any place that could be marked as a "trickster" but found nothing. The haunted exhibit showed nothing, and neither did a circus tent he found on the way. So here Mahiro stood, thinking about anything else that could be marked as a trickster and considered leaving. But a new thought arouse in his mind, what about that little tent that people performed in? They could be considered, "tricksters" for thinking that they could get anywhere from a small performance. He seemed pessimistic enough to think that way and so was Mahiro. That was the last place he could think of, if he wasn't there, he'd have to go back to the drawing board.

He pulled the curtains completely back so that the little light from the morning could get in. He couldn't look anywhere if it was pitch black. He walked in, looking for any sign of Yoshino. He didn't see him anywhere but he did see a small room in the back. Could he be in there? He walked over there and sure enough... He spotted a note and picked it up but he didn't feel relieved yet. He had to make sure.

"Hey, Yoshino! You in there?!" Mahiro yelled into the room. Yoshino jumped.

"I'm here!" Yoshino called back.

"I'll get you out, hold on!"

Mahiro opened up the note now and read it. _Wow, it seems you're smarter than I thought. But the door is locked. What a shame after you've gotten so far..._ Mahiro was getting ticked off about how he was toying with him. But the fact that he didn't have a key wasn't going to stop him. He couldn't use magic; if he did, the door would probably be knocked off its hinges and hurt Yoshino. And he didn't think he could teleport in such a small distance. The room was too small. There was only one thing he could do. He began to ram himself into the door.

"M-mahiro..." Yoshino muttered. The door creeked serveral times before it gave way and slammed open.

"Are you alright?!" Mahiro concerned and grew even more worried when he saw his injury and how his face was pale. Visibilty was still poor; they could barely see.

"You came..." Yoshino muttered.

"That doesn't matter now! Here let me-"

Mahiro was about to use his talismen to heal Yoshino's injury.

"No! Don't!"

"Why?!"

"I don't have any and you barely have any! We have to conserve them. Otherwise if we get in a fight then-"

Yoshino grimanced. Mahiro couldn't just leave him like that!

"Here."

Mahiro untied his hands.

"Do you really think we can just do nothing!?"

"I-it's not that serious. It just needs to be cleaned out..."

Mahiro gave in begrudgingly.

"Fine. Do you have anything to clean it with?"

"Mm, I have a first aid kit in my bag."

Mahiro had Yoshino's bag ever since he was kidnapped.

"Let's go outside. I'll do it there. Can you walk?"

"I, I don't know..."

Mahiro slung Yoshino's arm across his shoulders and pulled them both up. They made their way silently outside.

"I'm sorry, Yoshino." Mahiro apologized.

Yoshino was shocked, neither of them apologized too much, especially Mahiro.

"That jerk was after me not you." Mahiro continued.

"He... was after you?"

Yoshino began thinking about that. The two of them made it outside. Mahiro directed Yoshino to a bench. Digging through Yoshino's backpack, Mahiro pulled out the first aid kit. He took several things out and set them aside.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I'll figure it out."

"That's not comforting..."

"Don't worry, I won't mess it up."

Mahiro looked at the labels of various items and read the instructions. Mahiro never read instructions. Yoshino had no choice but to trust him.

"Okay. Are you ready? I'll be gentle but it's still gonna hurt."

"I'm ready."

Mahiro gently took off half of Yoshino's coat, and rolled up his sleeve. Anger flared in him again when he saw the bad shape of his injury. But he calmed down, he couldn't do this angry. He began to do as the instructions said; Yoshino grimanced and flinched several times but he held it together.

"There."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Mahiro told him about what happened but not without his anger rising again.

"Hmm... Well I don't think it's because of attempt on your father; they have too much malice towards you." Yoshino stated. "Do you know why anyone would?"

"No, do you? You've known me way longer than I've known anyone."

"I-I don't know. But... Could it be related too...?"

Mahiro's eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a nasty expression but not directed at Yoshino.

"If they are... Well then, I'll enjoy crushing them all the more."

"We should-"

Yoshino was cut off abruptly when a wave of pain engulfed him. He held his arm and shut his eyes in pain.

"Geez, don't push yourself so hard!"

Yoshino took a couple deep breaths before he regained his composure.

"W-what do you want to do about this?"

"What can we do? Wait for the jerk to attack again and nail him then."

"Alright."

"Do you want to stay here longer?"

"This isn't really a good place to rest. Let's leave."

"Alright."

But after this instance, no further attacks came which confused them both. And they were able to locate Hakaze soon after. Unknown to them, this person was actually mistaken and not after Mahiro. When they realized their mistake, they left him alone. Misunderstandings can be dangerous but the worst was avoided.

 _Fin_


End file.
